


Lo llevare a casa con mamá

by elgatocosmico



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Memes, Romance, Showki, dance, monsta x - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgatocosmico/pseuds/elgatocosmico
Summary: -Lo llevaré a casa con mamá-  Los pequeños sonrieron pequeñito al escuchar lo que su padre había dicho -Te dije que no le enseñáramos aquel meme, Hyungwonie.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Lo llevare a casa con mamá

No podía despegar la vista de aquel hombre, no sabía si era por su sonrisa encantadora, sus pequeños ojos que parecían brillar o por aquel movimiento de caderas que no dejaba de hacer, todo por ganar aquel premio para, el que parecía ser, su hijo mayor, lo cual decía que tan buen padre era.

\- Papá, deberías dejar de ver al señor, ya sabes, podrías incomodarlo- dijo Minhyuk con incertidumbre, esperando no hacer enojar a su papá.

Kihyun esperaba que su otro hijo le siguiera el juego a su hermano pero este sólo miraba a un punto fijo sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor, quizá hasta estaba durmiendo con ojos abiertos, su Hyunwon, si que era un enigma.

Volvió a mirar a aquel hombre que ahora miraba a su dirección, sonrojándose al instante al darse cuanta que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, ¿Cómo es que alguien podría ser tan encantador? No podía quedarse como si nada después de verlo desde que llego, así que al igual que este le dedico una gran sonrisa, levantando una mano como saludo. Al parecer el gesto ánimo a aquel hombre a caminar hacia donde se encontraba para pararse frente el, Kihyun sonrojándose mas, espero para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Hola, quizás quieras venir y compartir mesa, ya sabes, conversar un poco, hacernos compañía, bueno si quieres- dijo este frotándose la nuca y dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa al final.

Kihyun quedó encantado con todo, su voz y su nervios, Dios, ¿acaso era un ser perfecto?

-Si, claro, en un momento voy

-Bien, te estaré esperando

Vio como aquel moreno regresaba a su mesa con sus hijos, los cuales los observaban con una gran sonrisa, los vio decirle algo al mayor que hizo que los tres rieran como si hubieran hecho alguna travesura, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, claro que iría a su mesa, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y le hizo una seña a sus hijos para que lo siguieran, tomándolos a cada uno de la mano para guiarlos, en el pequeño trayecto susurro con una apenas perceptible sonrisa sin quitarle la mirada a aquel sexy moreno -Lo llevaré a casa con mamá- Los pequeños sonrieron pequeñito al escuchar lo que su padre había dicho -Te dije que no le enseñáramos aquel meme, Hyungwonie.


End file.
